


Dolphin

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Serpente lunare [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark, Drabble, F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 02:25:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14802593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Una drabble sulla mia rivisitazione della figlia di Voldemort.





	Dolphin

Dolphin

 

Voldemort allungò la mano pallida e gelida, accarezzando Bellatrix addormentata accanto a sé. Socchiuse gli occhi, le sue iridi rosso sangue brillavano nell’oscurità, le fessure sul suo viso lunare si dilatarono, permettendogli di respirare profondamente. 

Accarezzò il ventre leggermente rigonfio della donna e ghignò, mostrando i denti aguzzi.

< Mia piccola Dolphin, mio adorato ‘delfino’, crescerai cullata dall’odio che agita i cuori dei tuoi genitori. Sarai in grado di portare distruzione feroce come tua madre e avrai la presenza di spirito nel comandare che è tipica di me, tuo padre.

Un giorno sarai la signora di questo mondo e spazzerai via i Babbani > pensò.

 

[105].


End file.
